Sonic the Hedgehog, Return to Mobious
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: Exactly what the title says. But the return of many friends. Quite a few O.C.s. Plus DO NOT IGNORE the author's notes!
1. Prelude

**Royal Family**

Prince Raunue Silver Hedgehog A.K.A. Silver

Guitar – Screech/Laser – 18 Years of age

Silver/White Hair - Turquoise Eyes - Hero Type

Background Info - Was around eight years old when he was transported to Soleanna. Oldest child of Queen Alleena. Is in love with Nightshade the Fox and Blaze the Cat. He was taken by force from Soleanna by Nightshade.

Prince Louis Shadow Hedgehog A.K.A. Shadow

Bass Guitar – Screech/Laser – 17 Years of age

Black/Red Hair - Black Eyes - Gentle/Romantic Type

Background Info - Was around seven years old when kidnapped by Dr. Gerald Robotnick. He was then mind-wiped and became his alter-ego. He fought his brother Sonic and the girl he (Shadow) had a crush on (Ally). He got trapped in a time warp saving them (I know but it is true! and I didn't make it up, just watch the third season of Sonic X) and was rescued by Nightshade.

Princess Rachael Galatea Hedgehog A.K.A. Gal

Trombone – Earthquake/Laser – 17 Years of age

Black/Red Hair - Black Eyes - Hero Type

Background Info - Was around seven years old when kidnapped by Dr. Gerald Robotnick. She was then mind-wiped and stored until she was rescued by Nightshade.

Prince George Skunk Hedgehog A.K.A. Skunk

Trumpet - Wind/Laser – 16 Years of age

Black/Green (In a stripe right down the middle of his head) Hair - Green Eyes - Nerd Type

Background Info - Was around 6 when he was transported to Asia. He remained there until rescued by Nightshade.

Princess Annebelle Larrissa Hedgehog A.K.A. Ann

Saxophone - Confusion/Laser – 15 Years of age

Silver Hair - Pink Eyes – Tom-Boy Type

Background Info - She was around 5 when she just happened to be transported to Planet Breezy. She remained there until rescued.

Princess Larrissa Annebelle Hedgehog A.K.A. Lucy

Flute - Mist/Laser – 15 Years of age

Silver Hair - Brown Eyes - Sissy Type

Background Info - She was around 5 when she just happened to be transported to Planet Breezy. She remained there until rescued.

Prince Charles Sonic- Shooter Hedgehog A.K.A. Sonic

Guitar - Screech/Laser – 14 Years of age

Blue Hair - Green Eyes - Hero Type

Background Info - Was raised until he was two and then he was sent to live with commoners because of 'Butnick' and ended up with his great-uncle Chuck (Full name is also Charles). But his bad luck held up and he ended up with his triplets again and they had to survive the fugitive life for two years until they moved back in with their mom. But chaos control took him to the planet of the girl he liked least, Amy. Him and Ally survived the craziest life (along with Knuckles, and Tails) for four years because of the chaos emeralds. Then they were rescued by Nightshade. Because of him constantly being a hero, lots of girls fall in love with him.

Princess Elizabeth Sonya Hedgehog A.K.A. Sonya

Piano - Mist/Laser – 14 Years of age

Pink Hair - Purple Eyes - Sissy Type

Background Info - Was raised until he was two and then he was sent to live with aristocrats because of 'Butnick'. But her bad luck held up and she ended up with her triplets again and they had to survive the fugitive life for two years until they moved back in with their mom. And Sonic disappeared. Along with her boy-friend.

Prince Henry Manic Hedgehog A.K.A. Manic

Drums - Earthquake/Laser – 14 Years of age

Green Hair - Green Eyes - Pick-pocketer

Background Info - Was raised until he was two and then he was sent to live with commoners because of 'Butnick' and ended up with underground sneak-thieves. But his bad luck held up and he ended up with his triplets again and they had to survive the fugitive life for two years until they moved back in with their mom. And then Sonic disappeared.

Princess Marie Antoinette Hedgehog A.K.A. Sonac

Clarinet - Screech/Laser – 8 Years of age

Blue Hair - Green Eyes - Copy-cat (But only of Sonic)

Background Info - Always lived with her mom.

Prince Nicholas Roberto Hedgehog A.K.A. Nick

Violin – Bungee Cords/Laser – 1 Years of age

Orange Hair - Blue Eyes - Unknown Type

Background Info - Always lived with his mom.

Princess Cleopatra Clarissa Hedgehog A.K.A. Clarissa

Viola – Bungee Cords/Laser – 1 Years of age

Purple Hair - Blue Eyes - Unknown Type

Background Info - Always lived with her mom.

Prince Ferdinand Roberto Hedgehog A.K.A. Ferny

French Horn - Fog /Laser – 1 Years of age

Orange Hair - Blue Eyes - Unknown Type

Background Info - Always lived with his mom.

Princess Mary Lydia Hedgehog A.K.A. Lydia

Oboe - Screech/Laser – 1 Years of age

Purple Hair - Blue Eyes - Unknown Type

Background Info - Always lived with her mom.

**Other Creatures:**

Royal Guard Integrity Nightstalker A.K.A. Nightshade

Any Instrument – Any Power – 17 Years of Age

Dark Hair/Skin - Deep Sapphire Eyes - Protective Type

Background Info - Very protective and quiet. She is in love with Silver so much it pains her to see that he loves Blaze. But she just sucks it up and says nothing. She raised her three sisters and her little cousin (Tails). She became their role model.

Princess Chrystal the Cat A.K.A. Blaze

Element – Fire – 17 Years of Age

Purple Hair - Violet Eyes - Odd Princess Type

Background Info - She is in love with Silver and openly shows it. But she has no clue that he is _**THE**_ heir to his throne. She doubly hates water.

Royal Guard Allison the Hedgehog A.K.A. Ally or Allie

Vocal – Loud Whistle – 16 Years of Age

Black/Purple Hair - Purple Eyes - Ambitious Type

Background Info - She is in serious love with Shadow ever since he gave her bouquets of Forget-Me-Nots. She didn't realize it until she was seven, and a guard. She went on crazy adventures with Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic. When Shadow got stuck in the time warp, she had to be knocked out to stop her from going after him. She says that she will never forgive Knuckles. She is called Allie (Al-lie) by her B.F.F. (Nightshade).

Knuckles the Echidna

Physical - Speed Digging – 14 Years of Age

Scarlet Hair - Purple Eyes - Knuckle Head Type

Background Info - Was stuck with Sonic, Ally, and Tails for their crazy adventures involving the chaos emeralds. He and Sonya have a relationship.

Minerva the Mongoose A.K.A. Mina

Vocal – Microphone Screech – 13 Years of Age

Purple Hair - Green Eyes - Kind/Singing/Loyal Type

Background Info - Her parents and friends were killed by the tyrant and that's how she met Sonic and his Uncle Chuck (they were in the resistance). Sonic encouraged her to face her fears and sing to boost the morale of the Freedom Fighters. They slowly fell in love with each other and she fired her manager because he insulted Sonic.

Royal Guard-in-training Miles Prower A.K.A. Tails

Physical – Tail Twist – 9 Years of Age

Orange Hair - Blue Eyes - Courageous Type

Background Info - He is the cousin of Nightshade. When his parents died of a sickness, she took him under her wing and raised him. He became the best friend of Sonic because Nightshade was around him so much. Nightshade is his role model. Which gave him his courage when he had to deal with the chaos emeralds.

Royal Guard-in-training Lily-Pad Faith the Fox A.K.A. Faith

Physical – Speed – 9 Years of Age

White Hair - Blue Eyes - Faithful Type

Background Info - Never left her sister's side and always looked up to her.

Royal Guard-in-training Rose-Bud Charity the Fox A.K.A. Charity

Physical – Speed – 9 Years of Age

Pink Hair - Blue Eyes - Charitable Type

Background Info - Got transported with Silver and guarded him the best her and her sister could. She was grateful for see her other sisters when they were rescued.

Royal Guard-in-training Violet Hope the Fox A.K.A. Hope

Physical – Speed – 9 Years of Age

Yellow Hair - Blue Eyes - Hopeful Type

Background Info - Got transported with Silver and guarded him the best her and her sister could. She was grateful for see her other sisters when they were rescued.

These people are trying to over-throw Igor Robotnick. They are assisted by the Freedom Fighters/Resistance. This is the story of how they finally do that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

_8th Month of the Twelfth Year of the Tyrant_

A humongous spaceship landed just inside the oasis. The 'Royal Hedgehog' had been searching for all of the missing royal children and five others. The Queen and her five remaining children approached it smoothly. Just then the door opened and a familiar blue streak shot strait to the Queen. It was Sonic, "Mom!" They embraced and he looked a bit taller than when he had left. Then Sonya and Manic (who wanted to help find their triplet) descended the ramp. Fighting like always. Then came the two twins that never agreed (Anne and Lucy) followed by Skunk and Galetea. Ally came out dragging Silver and all of the foxes carried an unconscious Shadow. The fox that had been left behind rushed to her big sister. Knuckles sulked out last (he was upset that Nightshade took his master emerald because of the life long annoyance he was to Ally) and Queen Alleena swept up to her injured son. She took him from the foxes and carried him to Knuthole herself. Instantly the tallest, most beautiful fox was walking alongside the queen. She hardly ever smiled, since she was being trained to be a guard for her whole life. She accomplished it when she was eight. She was always quiet, and full of confidence. She had integrity and she took over her dad's job when he got robotizied. Her name is Nightshade.

**Nightshade P.O.V.**

I was walking next to the closest person I ever got to a true mother. The queen helped my dad raise me since my mom was never around. My parents got divoriced when I was eight, and my siblings (I call Tails that because that's basically true) were around three days old. Mom dissapeared, and so I raised the foursome. Queen Alleena was always willing to help and so the five of us are willing to keep her alive in return. I personally feel that I should keep her and the kids safe because without them, I would just be another person with a dead end. I have an allergy to being robotizied, and I got my elbow robotizied. The queen helped me, and let me stay with her. Unless Tails can do his part of de-robizier then I will die in three months. I watched as everyone was re-united with those few hundred who were still natural. Sonic was ambushed by all of the people who knew him for a hero. Though Sonic only had eyes for one of them, Mina, who was probally the most beautiful girl in Knuthole. She had a crush on him since he helped her carrer start. Plus according to Ally the saying, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," is definitly true. It's also true for me, I have more than just a crush on Silver. But, I know that he doesn't want me back, so I'll just act like nothing is happening. I smiled as I saw the survivors ambush Sonic and for once I noticed that Sally seemed to be more mature nowadays. She used to always be planning an elaborate scheme to save her father. It was obnoxious, and people had to keep on saving her. Then I noticed that Ash was missing, oh well who cares? It's not like Mina likes him anymore. I shifted into guard mode and then I realized something, when Hedgehogs change atmossheres they get sick really bad. All of the sudden Silver, Skunk, Anne, Lucy, and Sonic doubled over and, oops, the first stage started. We rushed them to the clinic.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to write, I was busy, end of term junk. Plus can anyone tell me why Ally aint sick?**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review! also somehow i deleted chapter 2 so I had to do it over again.

* * *

_Eleventh Month of the Twelfth Year of the Tyrant_

-I promised my siblings that if 'Butnick attacked before eight o'clock, then I would show them our ancestral home. I loved it up there, it was the most beautiful place ever, but I haven't been there for a long time. Other than the hedgehogs, the foxes are the most endangered species. Including the Robotizized ones, there were around 208 foxes left in the universe and 12 hedgehogs. Can you believe that? 11 of the hedgehogs were from the royal family and Amy was a very distant cousin of Sonic. My ancestral home was the home of all foxes left.

-I was sitting on guard duty, when I heard robots coming. I sounded the alert and the fighters scared the army off, for now. It was seven by the time we finished up. I woke my siblings and told them of what I had planned. They ran around gathering supplies and asking friends if they wanted to come. In the end it was my siblings, Ally, Silver and I. Is fate trying to get me in the path of Silver? We slipped off and went to Mount Kirkaliakan.

-I told the others to hold on to the vine I handed them and not let go no matter what. Then I led them through the jungle that covered two-thirds of the mountain. There was a specific trail to follow but it went through these holograms of trees on the way. After the jungle, we went through foot deep snow, in which we had to zig-zag for no reason, well apart from the fact that if you stepped wrong, you'd fall off a cliff. We arrived at the entrance to Ceriblius. It also had an illusion protecting it. When we got through the tunnel, we saw a beautiful village.

-I showed them around and it was so beautiful. Then we went back down, it was so crowded back in Knuthole I fled into my room.

* * *

Author's Note: This had been pretty much done for a while, but I was busy. In my world, I have just entered a new school and it is hectic!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I rushed this, so please don't get angry at me, blame Nightshade!

_

* * *

Twelfth Month of the Twelfth Year of the Tyrant_

-I walked up to Ally's hut, no one had seen her for a week. I slipped in and heard, "Nightshade! Thank goodness you are here!" I saw her in the corner. Right now might be a good time to mention what could happen when two different creatures have kids, usually they all take after one of the parents only. But every one in a while, there is one kid who looks like neither, but the second their puberty has finally settled down, they change shape and look like the rest of the kids. I guess that Ally is one of those, because she was now turning into a fox.

_

* * *

_Five weeks Later...

-Ally was now fully a fox. She looked so pretty, I was proud to be her sister. We found out that she was my sister through good old DNA testing. Now we just have to tell Shadow. I left to find him when I saw my new charge, I was Silver's personal body guard. He looked bashful when he saw my glare. Then he said the most shocking sentences ever, "I'm sorry that I've caused you this much pain. I guess that I liked Blaze so much because she was like you. I love you." I marched off still in shock, but my one thought was, 'he can't mean it after all this time. It has been three months and he apologizes near the battle?'

_Fifteenth Month of the Twelfth Year of the Tyrant_

-We had an army of plant people (thanks to my freaking awesome ability to repopulate using a single seed)_, _about eight hundred animals, eight humans, twelve hedgehogs, six foxes, a cat, multiple chaous, a couple echidnas, and then a lot of assorted animals. All of us armed with a de-robitizier. We went in waves, the normal fighters, the guards, the royal family, the non-robot animals, and the plant people. I was the captain over all of these people.

-Five hours later, we were down to Cosmo, Ally, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and I. Cosmo collapsed at the edge of the woods, but tried her hardest to keep fighting. I happened to glance down, THE EMERALDS, WE COULD USE THEM! Only royal family members and their fully fledged guards could use them. I made a shield of rock to protect us. We all got powered up and I destroyed the shield. Ally and I glowed brown, while the others glowed yellow. We destroyed the army, but we used up too much energy, first Sonic, then Shadow, Silver, and Ally passed out, and their energy passed to me. I used the planet egg infused in me to fix the planet, and undo all of the metallics. With my power I destroyed all of metal and put Robotnick in the time freeze at 0:0:0. I then put everything and one in their proper place, and passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

Silver's P.O.V.

Six Months Later

-Nightshade was ill. I couldn't believe it. I nursed her slightly back to health, with the help of Ally. She had crashed in her ancestral home, and we had to get her to a real doctor. After about two months of nursing her, she was stable enough to take her down the mountain. We got her to Mom, and she has been in Intensive Care since. The kids are worried, and I'm on twenty-four/seven baby-sitting duty, since Ally is busy with my family. Mom says that it will take quite some time to rebuild everything, since all that Nightshade did was destroy metal and have nature grow back. Sonic took a long time to recover from his fainting episode fifty feet in the air, and falling.

-I was watching the quadruplets train, when Mom walked up. The kids kept training, so I turned my attention to Mom and what she had to say, "Silver, when Nightshade was born, her father and I were hoping that you two would get along for one reason. We arranged a marriage between you two." I stared at her like she was speaking in a different language. Then I stood up, "WHAT? Why did you do that? I can't believe it." She smiled kindly like she always did, "I did it for you Silver, you reminded me of how I was as a kid. We told each other that if you don't falling in love with a normal person, by the time you are nineteen, you would get engaged to Nightshade." I sighed and Mom went to take care of others. I took the kids to a restaurant. It was one of the only ones around here and full of waitresses. I sat there and saw Nightshade wheel in. She pulled up and motioned that she wanted no physical contact. She looked pale and sickly, but she had that fire in her eyes. I knew that this was going to end out fine.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

Ally's P.O.V.! (About Time!)

-Ever since Night's recovery, she has lost the ability do do most things. I was sitting next to a pond, when suddenly a black rose landed near me. Shadow followed it. He held out a box to me, and knelt on the ground. I later found out that Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were getting married on the same day along with Sonya. A week after that, Aleena was getting married to Argulas. I hope these end out fine, because if they don't, well, who knows who will swoop in and steal someone's heart!


End file.
